Baby Jaguar's Roar
Baby Jaguar's Roar is the 21st episode of Dora the Explorer from season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Baby Bear *Bear Family *Lion Cubs Summary Baby Bear gets scared by Swiper; So, Dora, Boots, Diego and Baby Jaguar have to find him at the tallest mountain. Recap Dora, Boots & Diego were exploring the animal center's baby animals. Then, Diego picks up a baby bear and tells them it's a spectacled bear cub. Then, they hear "meow! meow!" Baby Jaguar appeared. Diego tells them facts about jaguars while Baby Jaguar goes over obstacles. Then, he jumps into Diego's arms. Dora picks up a ball and explains that the ball is the spectacled bear cub's favorite ball. Then she, Boots & Diego realize that Baby Jaguar and the baby bear were best friends. Suddenly, Swiper pops up. Dora, Boots & Diego stop Swiper from taking Baby Bear's ball away. After Swiper disappeared, Baby Jaguar realizes that Baby Bear had ran off. With help from Map, The four realize that Baby Bear was stuck atop Bear Mountain & is about to fall into the prickers & thorns! He could get hurt. Map explains that to get to Baby Bear's rescue, they have to go through the jungle. Then, go down El Rio Rapido (the fast river) And that's how they'll get to Baby Bear atop of Big Bear Mountain. When Dora, Diego, Boots & Baby Jaguar get to the jungle, they hear Dora & Boots' friends; the lion cubs crying for help. Boots asks them what's the matter. the cubs say that they are lost & they can't find their mommies. Baby Jaguar helps the lion cubs get back to their mommies. Then, they check Map to find out where to go next. They realize that next they have to go down El Rio Rapido (The fast river). When they got to the river, they find Tico the squirrel in a raft. The four hop into Tico's raft & they sailed down the river. Suddenly, A giant wave flows up & then, Map gets knocked out of Backpack & floats away in the water. Baby Jaguar rescues Map from the water. Then, they check him to find out where to go next. And the answer was Baby Bear who is located at Big Bear Mountain. When they got there, Baby Jaguar climbs up Big Bear Mountain to save Baby Bear. After Baby Bear becomes glad to see Baby Jaguar, his rock begins to crack! Baby Bear is going to fall into the prickers & thorns! Baby Jaguar meows at Baby Bear. Boots gets an idea, Baby Jaguar can use his roar to tell Baby Bear to jump! But, Diego says Baby Jaguar hasn't roared yet! So, they help Baby Jaguar roar. Baby Jaguar did so & Baby Bear jumps. Then, when he got down, Baby Bear growls sadly. Baby Jaguar then understands the reason Baby Bear was so sad. He misses his mommy. Boots says that a little bit of ball time can cheer Baby Bear up! Dora checks Backpack for Baby Bear's Ball. Then, after a game of ball, Baby Bear still wants his mommy. So, Dora, Boots and Diego help Baby Jaguar roar so he can call to the mommy spectacled bear. Then, mommy bear & four spectacled bear cubs leap out from behind the bush. Baby Bear runs to Mommy Bear Growling happily As Dora puts his ball back in Backpack. Diego explains To Dora, Boots & Baby Jaguar that Mommy Bear loves Baby bear so much. Boots then says that they are so happy! The bear family is together again. And that was how Baby Jaguar saved his best friend from Big Bear Mountain. Song Move Like A Jaguar Trivia *Baby Jaguar comes with Dora, Boots and Diego to rescue Baby Bear. *This is the 97th episode of the show. Character Find Coming Soon 152083.jpg Baby bear scared.png Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2006